There are at the present time a number of fitness, exercise or workout videos available on the market. Several are produced by well-known personalities, such as Jane Fonda, Denise Austin and Richard Simmons. Other such physical fitness videos include martial arts exercise videos, etc. The underlying rationale of such fitness/exercise videos is to inspire and instruct individuals in the performance of a series of exercises designed to achieve the intended goal which is the premise of the particular video, i.e. fitness, weight loss, martial arts proficiency, etc. Thus, the fitness or exercise expert will demonstrate on the video a series of exercises with voice instructions which in that expert's opinion are generally suitable for achieving the particular goal desired. Since each such video must of necessity be addressed to a relatively wide audience without regard to any individual's physical abilities, physical needs or physical goals, a relatively large segment of the population who could potentially benefit from such a fitness/exercise program is effectively excluded. For instance, individuals with everyday problems and health issues, such as lower back problems, knee problems, high blood pressure, etc., are to a large extent precluded from participating in the exercise programs of such generic fitness/exercise videos since such generic fitness videos are incapable of addressing everyone's fitness level. Furthermore, such generic fitness/exercise videos include minimal, if any, modifications necessary to decrease the possibility of further injury to a participant with an already existing health condition or limitation.
For those individuals who wish to exercise in the privacy of their own homes and who are physically limited because of a health problem or condition and thus unable to utilize the generic fitness/exercise videos currently available, the services of a fitness expert or trainer for in-home training is required. Obviously, the employment of such a personal trainer for one or several sessions per week is expensive and certainly not within the means of many physically limited individuals who are unable to utilize the generic fitness/exercise videos.